Blaw Goldpaw
An experienced adult Goblin, Blaw has spent his whole life exploring and learning Azeroth's secrets. Blaw is a master in hand-to-hand combat and archery, but lacks in common-goblin thinking. History Blaw Goldpaw was born as the second son of Kazzil Goldpaw and Slixy Fizshiv. As a young Goblin, Blaw would often wander away from his home insearch of adventure, only to be endangered and luckly brought back home, unlike his brother, Nozil, who would spend most of his time with his father. Blaw always had an urge to explore the world he stood upon and enjoyed listening to the tales of his father. While everything seemed happy at first, Blaw's mother had to leave he's side due to her business as a mercenary. His last moments with her were spent with her giving Blaw an eyepatch, which her father supposedly wore. She believed that Blaw might one day become a great explorer, but also be endangered often. Having lost all contact with his mother, Blaw started going to E.E.A (Environmental Engineer Academy). As Blaw continued his studies, he saw his brother Nozil become a husband and finish E.E.A years before Blaw would. One day, when Nozil's loving wife, Tisy Gigarocket, fell ill from a terrible virus, Blaw took it upon himself to save her by researching herbs for a cure. In the end, he succeded. Even though Blaw was interested in becoming an E.E, he saw other oppurtunities in the world and decided to leave his family, friends and academy behind insearch of a great adventure. Though Blaw did many various deeds across his adventure, non of them are known. He traveled troughout Azeroth for years. During his travels he studied herbs and practised archery. Though Blaw was happy in the wilds, he had a part of him missing - his home. When the Cataclysm shattered the world, Blaw knew the world around him would be different, but instead of having an urge to explore onwards, he wanted to go back home to see if everything would be fine there. Sadly, when he arrived at the doorstep of his former home, he saw not a single Goblin. He asked around Gadgetzhan if they had seen his brother, each one with the same answers: He died alongside his family at the Racetrack in the Thousand Needles. Blaw was devastated, knowing he had nothing left to lose, he left Tanaris again. When the Horde discovered a mysterious land hidden in the south, Blaw suspected it might be something he had heard about: Pandaria. Blaw sneaked onto a Horde Airship and was able to travel to the land hidden in the mist. Things didn't go as good as he wanted. The Airship was attacked by the Alliance and crashed into the land, Blaw was able to escape from the airship much earlier than others but inturn he suffered damage. He blacked out from the escape and once woken up, he found himself in a snowy, mountainous training grounds along furry, bear creatures. Blaw knew he had arrived to Pandaria, and the cheerful Pandaren had saved him from a terrible fate. Blaw had suffered heavy damage, so he was cared by the Pandaren of Peak of Serenity. While Blaw was recovering, he also begun training alongside the others. Though he lacked access to Chi-powers, he was able to learn many hand and leg fighting moves. Soon he surpassed many of the other trainees and even masters. Blaw had grown powerful with the training he had done, but also learned to meditate and keep calm even at the darkest of hours. Blaw had spent a year at the Peak of Serenity, and in that time he overshadowed his Inner Goblin completly. He had lost much interest in money and technology. Though the Pandaren offered Blaw a cozy home and caring companions, the Goblin had to move on. Blaw had learned that his brother's son, Xerron Goldpaw, survived the Cataclysm and worked as a craftsman for the Steamgear Trading Co.. Blaw had also learned of a threat to Xero and his company, his uncle Barb Vanboom, now known as Barbaso Vanboom. Blaw begun planning and acting as Xerron and his company's so-called "Guardian Angel", keeping the threat of Vanboom away for as long as he could. In one unlucky night, Blaw was captured by Vanboom's most powerful ally, Commander Grillblast, who brought him to Barbaso to be executed for spying on them. Barbaso begun torturing Blaw, starting off with taking his eye with a trollish carving knife. Fortunatly Blaw was able to escape Barbaso's ruthless grasp- Blaw knew that the threat of Barbaso wouldn't be stopped by himself, he started to guide Xerron and the Steamgear Trading Co. towards him, ultimately leading them to Giant's Rest in Winterspring, where Blaw held one final test inorder to learn of the company's weaknesses and powers. Blaw is now the Ground Navigator for the Company, as he knows Azeroth better than anyone else. Personality Blaw's main personality trait is that he doesn't understand much of Goblin society anymore. He is considered very old-school. Even though he is rather serious, he is kind-hearted and even caring to those close to him. should someone disrespect him or his family, Blaw would sort things out one way or another. Physical Description Blaw is mostly seen as a muscular, one-eyed Goblin with brownish hair. He wears the eyepatch which his mother gave to him before leaving him and most of the time is garbed in blue and brown leather clothes. He carries a blue bow and a few drinking vessels with him. Blaw also has a single silver nosering, it is unknown where or when he got it. Blaw's right ear is also wounded from the tip of it, which was caused by Jinxxie Sparxson during the final test in Winterspring. Family and Relatives Blaw comes from the Goldpaw family. His only living (and known) relative is Xerron Goldpaw (Nephew). Notes and Trivia * While he stalked the Steamgear Trading Co.'s crew, Blaw was simply called "The Assassin". * Blaws makes the Blaw's Masterful Brew for the company, which allows the use of a critical ability once used. This requires 2 Misty Leaves. * Blaw's quote "In a world filled with opportunity, against all odds, I choose to fight, Golden dance!" during his encounter with the players is a reference to Xenoblade Chronicles, where a character slighty based off Blaw cries out a similar line during their powerful attack.